Believe Me
by Tanaka Aira
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UPDATE! Murasakibara X Reader /OC. Tidak! Hentikan! Sejak saat itu, bayangan2 buruk menghantuiku/ "Ah, [Name]-chin "/ Ke-kenapa dia ada dikamarku? First romance fic. Publish Sabtu/Minggu. NewBie, gomen kalo jelek.
1. Chapter 1

**JEJEJENG ! Berdasarkan kebiasaan Author diterror bikin cerpen Gaje oleh Ibu guru Bahasa Indonesia Author tercintah dIbuatlah Fanfic ini jadi bahasanya sangat menerawang jauh dan bikin Author bingung sendiri dengan apa yang ditulisnya/apasih/. Hanya di awal chapter ini ada ****N****ormal POV, seterusnya lagi akan Reader's POV.**

* * *

**Believe Me**** © Tanaka Aira**

**Disclaimer : ****Kuroko no Basuke ©****Fujimaki Tadatoshi****-sensei. **

**Pairing : Murasakibara X Reader**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Incident**

.

_**"... When [a lover] ... is fortunate enough to meet his other half, they are both so intoxicated with affection, with friendship, and with love, that they cannot bear to let each other out of sight for a single instant."**_

_**~Plato**__**'s **__**Symposium**__** in **__**Aristophanes~**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NORMAL POV**

Sang Lentera Madu menapakkan kakinya di tengah-tengah samudra _light__-__blue_ diselingi beberapa gumpalan hasil evaporasi laut dalam berbagai bentuk. Dengan rasa kemenangan atas hari itu, Sang Lentera Madu memeriahkannya dengan cahaya yang menerangi setengah dari dunia. _Well_, setidaknya gumpalan itu terkadang menghalanginya bersorak agar setiap khalifah bumi tersebut tak mengeluhkan hari yang terlalu menyengat bagi mereka.

Satu demi satu tapak membekas di sabana mungil milik keluarga terhormat di salah satu negara maju yang terletak paling timur benua Asia. Beberapa manusia dengan karakteristik fisik yang sangat mencolok membentuk barisan yang dipimpin seorang pemuda beriris _scarlet_ menuju pintu masuk.

"Hoaaammm~…."

Sebuah erangan kantuk mengiterupsi perjalanan yang tenang sejak kumpulan manusia itu turun dari mobil mewah Sang Pemilik.

"_Mou_~….Dai-chan, jaga sopan-santunmu." sahut satu-satunya manusia berjenis kelamin berbeda di dalam kelompok itu dan dengan penuh 'kasih sayang' menyikut bagian pinggang pemuda di sampingnya.

Iris _light-blu__e_ sedikit melirik datar pertengkaran tak bermakna di belakangnya dan kembali menatap ke arah depan, punggung bidang yang sedikit lebih besar dari miliknya. Sedikit penasaran ia bertanya, "_Ano_…..Akashi-kun, kenapa kita ke sini?"

"Ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian." Sang Pemimpin yang bermarga Akashi itu menjawab pertanyaan yang mewakili pertayaan yang muncul di benak yang lainnya.

"Hal penting apa-ssu?" tanya pemuda beriris _honey_ yang entah dalam mood apa, hari ini tidak begitu _hyper-active_ seperti biasanya.

"Nanti saja pertanyaannya. Kita masuk dulu." Perintah mutlak pun meluncur disebabkan tidak berminat mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain yang sepertinya hendak dilakukan oleh pemuda yang membawa sebilah katana.

"A-_ano_….Midorin, ke-kenapa kamu bawa katana? Kamu tidak bermaksud untuk _harakiri_ 'kan?" tanya sang wanita memandang _horror_ ke pemuda beriris_ emerald_ di depannya.

"Tentu saja bukan, Momoi. Ini _lucky item_-ku hari ini."

Sejujurnya, pemuda yang dipanggil Midorin itu sedikit tak biasa membawa senjata tajam. Tapi seperti Sang Pemimpin a.k.a Akashi Seijuurou, ramalan Oha-Asa adalah patut ditaati perintahnya. Apapun perintahnya, meskipun itu berarti ia harus _cross-dress_ dengan gaun zaman Victoria berwarna _softpink_, memakai wig _twin-tail_, dan menutupi sebelah matanya dengan _pink-roses_ yang melingkari topi kecil yang bertengger miring di surainya. Semoga saja, semua itu tidak termasuk menggoda pemuda narsis bersurai pirang yang asyik menggoda _little birds_ yang datang ke pesta **(*)**.

Setelah beberapa langkah memasuki kediaman jepang klasik milik Akashi, mereka sampai di ruang utama. Akashi memerintahkan mereka untuk duduk diam mendengarkan apa yang dikatakannya. Merasa hal yang disampaikan Ketua itu penting, mereka menurut saja walau Sang Model sudah gatal ingin angkat bicara.

"Baiklah, kita mulai pembicaraan ini." Permata _ruby_ itu mengelilingi sosok yang melingkari meja bersama dengannya, "Sesuai jadwal biasanya, kita akan mengadakan _training-camp_ pada liburan musim panas ini. Dan karena kita tim reguler maka _training-camp_-nya akan diadakan secara terpisah dengan yang lainnya. Aku berpikir untuk berlatih di pantai–"

"Pantai?! Aku ikut!"

Terdengar seruan gembira dari bangku pojok tepat disebelah Momoi. Adalah hal yang paling mudah jika ingin mengetahui pikiran orang itu, 'Pantai = Cewek berbikini'. Orang itu tak mungkin melewatkan kesempatan ini, bukan?

*Ckris*

"Dilarang memotong kata-kataku, Daiki."

Dengan satu kata perintah –plus _sfx horror_–, Aomine diam.

"Aku tidak ingin ada yang berpikiran sama dengan Daiki. Kita ke pantai untuk berlatih, bukan bermain-main. Apalagi kulihat akhir-akhir ini, kualitas tim menurun. Dan aku tidak perlu menyebutkan siapa dalangnya 'kan."

Iris _scarlet, __light-blu__e, navy-blue,_ _violet, emerald_, dan _magenta_ melirik bersamaan ke arah pemuda bersurai _blonde_ yang langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan bersilangan di atas meja.

"_Go-gomen_-ssu…. Pengalamanku masih minim-ssu. Huhuhu….. jangan tatap aku seperti itu."

"Bukankah keahlianmu adalah _fast-learning_ –nanodayo?" Jari telunjuk Midorima mengangkat batang tengah kacamata yang dipakainya, "Seharusnya tidak ada masalah dengan itu."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa dengan cepat meniru permainan kalian-ssu."

"Itu artinya kau payah, Kise."

"Huweee….!"

"Sudahlah, _Minna-san_. Kise-kun masih baru mempelajari basket. Wajar saja jika tidak secepat itu beradaptasi." Kuroko mencoba menengahi dan langsung dihadiahkan pelukan dari korban '_bully_' _Kiseki no Sedai. _

"_Arigatou_, Kurokocchi. Kurokocchi memang paling mengerti aku-ssu."

*Ckris*

Kembali _sfx horror_ melangkahi pendegaran mereka.

"Berhenti menangis dan memeluk Tetsuya, atau kupastikan **model rambut baru** untukmu, Ryouta."

* * *

"Pembicaraan selesai. Kalian boleh pulang kecuali Tetsuya."

Iris _scarlet _itu mencoba menarik _light-blu__e_ dalam kutubnya. Sang korban menatap datar tetapi ia tahu kalau ia sedang diperintahkan –entah untuk apa– menetap di ruangan itu.

Satu persatu berdiri dari kursinya dan pergi secepatnya dari ruangan penuh hawa horror. Hati berkeinginan untuk menarik pemuda yang mereka tinggalkan dari hal –entah apa itu– yang sepertinya akan dilakukan Tuan Rumah tetapi Kuroko memberi isyarat bahwa ia tidak apa-apa dan pasti kembali dalam keadaan utuh –mungkin.

"Kenapa hanya Kurokocchi yang disuruh tinggal-ssu?" tanya Kise masih di jalan setapak yang menghubungkan rumah Akashi dengan pintu gerbang utama.

"Hhhh….. tapi pembicaraan tadi singkat dan tidak penting. Mungkin Akashi sengaja mengundang kita agar Tetsu tidak curiga kalau sebenarnya hanya ia yang dibutuhkannya." Aomine mulai berhipotesa dalam pemikirannya kalau_ partner_-nya akan menjadi korban penganiayaan dan besok akan muncul sebagai _headline_ di koran.

"Kuharap bukan sesuatu yang buruk."

"Ah~ cemilanku habis~. Aku balik lagi minta cemilan sama pelayan Aka-chin, deh. Kalian duluan saja." kata Murasakibara dan berbalik ke arah rumah Akashi.

Semuanya _sweatdrop_ mendengar penuturan kata yang tak jauh dari topik makanan lewat mulut _Center_ mereka. Perkataannya seolah menghancurkan dinding kesuraman tentang nasib naas Sang Bayangan. Entah itu bisa dikategorikan sebagai perbuatan baik atau tidak, tapi setidaknya hawa kecemasan luar biasa tersebut sedikit melunak. Kise dan Momoi melambaikan tangannya sedangkan Aomine dan Midorima terlalu segan untuk menanggapi kepergian Murasakibara.

Beberapa langkah setelah berpisah dengan rombongannya, perhatian Murasakibara teralihkan pada aroma lezat tak jauh dari dirinya. Beralih dari jalan setapak, Murasakibara menginjakan kaki diatas rumput dan mengikuti jalur wangi kue yang ia harapkan itu berasal dari dapur.

**READER'S POV**

Seberkas cahaya menggores perlahan kanvas _light-blue _di permukaan itu, menghasilkan goresan yang terbilang nyata, terkadang kasar, halus, bahkan bertumpukan. Sang Lentera Madu itu pun sudah mulai mendekat pada garis _horizon_ yang menjadi batas penglihatanku saat ini, tidak lagi bersinar terang di garis _equator_. Berlembar-lembar mahkota pohon subtropis menapaki tangga hampa mengelilingi keberadaanku, mulai dari lantai atas sampai ia terduduk pada lantai dasar. Terayun-ayunkan lembaran _peach_ itu oleh hembusan kehampaan dengan begitu tak harmonis tetapi sungguh sangat alami.

Ah, ada apa denganku ini ?

Mengapa baru sekarang otak ini mengetik tentang hal-hal puitis hasil seni Tuhan?

Apakah diriku mulai merasa bosan sehingga tak dapat merasakan hal-hal bodoh di sekitarku saat ini? Atau mungkin ini adalah tanda kehadiran _death-angel _sehingga semua ilusi Tuhan terasa begitu nyata dan membuat lidahku kelu?

"Ah! aku harus segera memberi makan kelinci."

Aku tersadar dari lamunan bodohku. Yahh, mungkin tidak sepenuhnya bodoh. Dengan segera aku berdiri dan meninggalkan keranjang yang kubawa di atas rumput. Setidaknya tidak akan ada yang mencurinya karena ini sudah dalam wilayah aman.

Aku berbalik ke arah gudang penyimpanan dan berlari kecil ke kandang besar yang penuh dengan mamalia pelompat tersebut. Terdapat 5 buah gembok perak dan _electronic-lock_ di pintu masuk._ Hhhhh_…. untuk kesekian kalinya aku mengeluhkan hal ini. Mengapa setiap tempat di kediaman ini selalu diamankan dengan yang namanya _password_? Dan untuk apa ada gembok jika sudah ada _electric-lock_? Aku sungguh tak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Ayah –atau orang sewaan Seishirou-sama yang berpengalaman di bidang keamanan– tentang hal ini.

Srak! Srak!

Oh, bagus. Lihatlah Sunny sudah mengais-ngais pintu masuk saat sadar aku berdiri sambil membawa keranjang sayuran. Sunny adalah kelinci putih bercorak hitam layaknya motif kulit sapi perah Australia, Ah tambahkan lagi kata 'gemuk' pada kalimat tadi. Ya, dia adalah kelinci yang paling antusias menyambut kedatanganku atau lebih tepatnya kepada keranjang sayuran yang kubawa. Aku _speechless _melihatnya. Terakhir kali aku ke kandang kelinci untuk sekedar bermain, dialah yang paling cuek dengan keberadaanku. Dasar kelinci jutek yang rakus!

Aku menekan 10 nomor kombinasi pada _electronic-lock _ itu dan membuka gembok dengan efek gerakan _slow-motion_. Kulihat Sunny memandang setiap pergerakanku setiap inci sambil gigit jari._ Haha_, rasakanlah penderitaanmu menunggu lama makanan tercintamu datang, kelinci rakus! –Lho, kenapa aku jadi tertular penyakit 'Balas dendam' Sirius –kucing Persia putih yang sifatnya 11:12 dengan Seijuurou-sama itu –?

Kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki kandang berukuran 8x8 meter tersebut. Ya, kandang yang terlalu luas untuk beberapa ekor kelinci yang dulu menjadi peliharaan Ibunda Seijuurou-sama. Aku duduk di atas bangku kecil yang berada di tengah-tengah kandang. Tanpa aba-aba, Sunny yang sudah keroncongan langsung melompat ke atas pangkuanku.

"Sunny, jangan seenaknya naik ke atas pangkuanku. Tuh, lihat, yang lainnya jadi iri dan memberikan _deathglare_ gratis padamu."

Ya. Semua kelinci di sana menatap ke arah Sunny seolah mengatakan '_Lenyapkan semua yang telah mengambil langkah pertama ke arah dia (baca : makanan) yang tercinta_'. Uuuhh…..kenapa semuanya jadi tertular sifat Sirius? Bukankah Sirius tak pernah berkunjung ke sini? Atau mungkin Seijuurou-sama mengajarkan tatacara menjadi Yandere kepada kelinci-kelinci nan polos ini? Oke. Itu bukan berita baik dan aku tak ingin memikirkan hal itu. Salah sedikit berandai saja, pipiku mungkin akan digoreskan lembut oleh benda kesayangan Seijuurou-sama.

Dengan seenaknya, Sunny mengacak isi keranjang dan menjatuhkannya dari pangkuanku. Berbagai macam sayuran berhamburan kemana-mana. Melihat itu, semua kelinci langsung menyerbu dan Sunny melompat dari pangkuanku untuk ikut memperebutkan hak-nya. Apakah ia tak sadar kalau tadi itu ulahnya sendiri? Beberapa kelinci menunjukkan gerakan protes kepada Sunny yang ikut-ikutan menyerbu masuk kerumunan 'Para Perebut Sayuran'.

Aku tertawa melihatnya. Oh, ya ampun, Sunny terlihat menggelikan ketika kedua kaki depannya memegang wortel dan sebelah kaki belakang menahan kepala Sora yang ingin memonopoli wortel yang –sayangnya– sudah direbut Sunny.

"Su-sudahlah, Sora. Ini wortel untukmu. Pffftt…Sunny tolong jangan buat wajah seperti om-om pedofil yang melihat cowok _shota_, dong. Wajahmu mesum sekali…."

Aku berusaha melerai dan memberikan wortel ke Sora sambil memalingkan wajah ke arah lain supaya tak melihat wajah mesum Sunny kepada incarannya (baca : wortel) itu.

Cklek!

Eh? Uwaaa! Sejak kapan Violet berada di sana dan keluar dari kandang?! Aahhh….ceroboh sekali aku karena tidak menutup pintu masuk. Aku berlari keluar setelah menutup pintu –takut yang lain mengikuti jejak Violet– dan berusaha mengejar Violet yang lebih cepat beberapa langkah di depanku.

"Vi-violet." Aku memanggilnya dengan harapan dia merespon dengan kembali ke arahku tetapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Ia melompat lebih cepat dan berhenti di tempat yang kuyakin adalah tempat dimana terdapat keranjang yang kutinggalkan.

"Hng~? Ini kelincimu~?"

Be-besar…..o-orang ini besar sekali. Orang asing? Tidak. Penampilannya adalah asli Jepang. Tapi apakah ada orang Jepang dengan tinggi seperti ini? Hei, itu tidak normal. Sama dengan Seijuurou-sama, ia juga memiliki ciri fisik yang sangat mencolok. Surai dan manik berwarna _violet_. Tunggu, kalau tidak salah Ayah pernah bilang kalau Seijuurou-sama punya teman-teman yang unik. Layaknya Seijuurou-sama, teman-temannya memiliki surai yang kontras dengan iris matanya. Apakah dia salah satunya? Lalu kenapa dia berada di sini? Kena–

"Hei."

Aku langsung tersentak kaget dengan panggilan itu. Membuat pikiranku kembali fokus kepada fakta yang ada di depan mata. Ia menunjuk ke arah Violet yang sedang mengacak isi keranjangku.

"Violet…" Aku langsung menggendong Violet dan sekali lagi, saliva seakan mencekat di tenggorokanku.

Kenapa? Kenapa isi keranjangku hampir kosong? Aku yakin kalau isinya utuh saat aku tinggalkan tadi. 100% tak kusentuh dan tertata rapi di dalam keranjang anyaman itu. Aku tidak punya banyak keberanian ataupun nyawa cadangan untuk memakan masakan Bibiku itu. Jadi tidak mungkin aku–

"Ini punyamu~? _Gomen_, tadi aku langsung makan karena lapar~."

Pernyataan itu membuat jantungku seolah berhenti. Dia…..memakannya? Memakan habis isi keranjang anyaman yang kubawa? Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk marah jika seseorang mencuri isi keranjangku –meskipun Sang Pencuri tepat di depan mataku–. Aku memang bersusah payah membawa keranjang makanan itu sebagai buah tangan dari Bibiku yang tempat tinggalnya di lembah tak jauh dari sini. Jalan yang paling aman adalah memutar ke arah hilir sungai dan sedikit berbasah ria dengan dangkalan sungai lalu menembus kebun sayuran untuk sampai ke rumah Bibi yang bertempat di pinggir desa. Memang sangat sulit dan butuh waktu.

"Aku kesini karena mencium wanginya~. Kamu juga mau?"

Sejulur lengan besar terulur ke arahku memperlihatkan _chocolate cupcake_ yang sepertinya adalah makanan terakhir yang ada di dalam keranjang itu. Aku menggeleng keras dan menatapnya dengan takut. Bukan. Bukan karena aku takut dengannya tapi dengan apa yang akan terjadi dengannya. Ini bencana!

Aku berlari ke arah kandang kelinci dan meletakkan Violet kembali. Dengan cepat aku mengunci pintu masuk, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan efek gerakan _slow-motion _saat kubuka pintu masuk ini. Aku tidak punya waktu bermain-main karena ini keadaan darurat.

Aku berlari ke arah pemuda itu dan mencoba menarik lengan besar itu untuk berdiri.

"Mau kemana~?"

"A-aku harus... menyelamatkanmu..."

Aku tahu ia memandang aneh diriku yang mengatakan kata-kata ambigu. Tapi itu memang kenyataannya. Bibiku itu dijuluki _'Scorpion Angel'_ karena _Poison Cooking_-nya, dari yang berefek mual sampai mati mendadak. Tambahan pula dengan _delayed effect_ yang terkandung di dalamnya. Aku menerima _Poison Cooking _itu karena Bibi memandangku dengan penuh harapan dapat mencoba masakannya.

Indah, klasik, dan elegan. Itu adalah tiga kata yang terbayang jika melihat fisik makanan itu tapi disitulah letak bahayanya. Pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, saat umurku 6 tahun, aku merasa berada di perut gunung merapi dimana leherku direbus oleh magma dan perutku diguncangkan keras bagai gempa vulkanik. Oke, Itu bukan pengalaman yang patut dikenang.

Aku memaksanya berlari ke arah dapur, tepat di belakang kediaman besar itu. Ah, mungkin aku beruntung karena Ibu terlihat sedang memasak di sana. Dengan segera, aku menghampirinya.

"_Ka-Kaa-san_, a-aku…..minta…..hosh…hosh….."

Uuuhhh, karena lari dengan kecepatan tak tentu napasku jadi memburu seperti ini. Pasokan udara terasa sangat minim di sekitarku. Atmosfer dunia seakan hanya sejengkal diatas ubun-ubun. Napasku terhempaskan pendek-pendek. Iris _grayish-blue_ ini menatap sayu ke arah Ibu. Uuhhh….bagaimana ini? Kakiku rasanya lemas sekali. Tidak. Kedua tungkai ini tidak lagi mampu menahan_ massa_ tubuhku.

"[Name]-chan, ka-kamu tidak apa-apa?" Ibu bertanya dengan penuh nada khawatir kepadaku. Kedua tangannya memegang kedua bahuku untuk membantuku terduduk dengan pelan dan tanpa hentakan.

Aku terduduk perlahan di lantai dibantu Ibu dan pemuda itu. Sejulur tangan besar memapah punggung dan pinggangku. Ah, sepertinya aku juga membuat ia kerepotan. Bodoh sekali diriku. Padahal niat awalku adalah membantunya. Miris.

"…hosh…hosh…._Kaa-san_, tolong sediakan….. o-…bat penawar racun untuk….nya. Dia….memakan habis masakan….bibi yang kubawa…."

Aku mengeluarkan suaraku dengan kalimat terputus-putus. Aku tak kuat mengatakannya dengan nada panjang. Suaraku terdengar semakin turun dan melemah. Ibu tersentak mendengar penuturanku karena aku melanggar perintahnya untuk tidak keluar dari kediaman Akashi, tetapi segera beliau beralih mengambil segelas air lalu memberikannya padaku. Aku memandang permukaan gelas itu sesaat. Ahh…terpantul wajah lemah pada genangan bening itu,….. Sungguh menyedihkan. Sedikit demi sedikit air mengalir di tenggorokanku, secara perlahan merendahkan kecepatan tinggi aliran udara pada paru-paruku. Jika kusadari lebih awal, mungkin seharusnya aku berjalan biasa tetapi ini situasi _emergency_.

Ibu tersenyum menatap pemuda itu yang masih mengelus-elus kedua pundakku, mungkin ia berniat untuk menenangkanku. Dan kuakui itu membuat napasku perlahan menjadi teratur kembali.

"Terima kasih, Murasakibara-sama. Maaf telah merepotkan anda. Akan segera saya ambilkan obat penawarnya." Setelah berkata begitu, Ibu kembali mengacak isi lemari dan memberikan sebotol obat penawar kepada pemuda di belakangku.

"Apa ini~?" Dia bertanya dan memandang heran kepada botol ukuran standar _wine_** (**)** yang berisi cairan hijau-kehitaman yang diberikan Ibuku.

Sungguh, awalnya aku juga tidak percaya kalau botol berisi cairan mencurigakan itu adalah obat penawar makanan elegan –tetapi beracun– buatan bibiku. Hei, mana mungkin ada cairan hijau-kehitaman jika itu bukan hasil percobaan-percobaan aneh di laboratorium 'kan? Tapi inilah kenyataannya. Racun harus dibalas dengan racun.

"Makanan yang Murasakibara-sama makan tadi adalah makanan beracun yang dibuat.. err…..saudara perempuan saya. Racun itu bekerja lambat. Jika Murasakibara-sama tidak meminum penawar ini, kemungkinannya Murasakibara-sama akan merasa mual-mual."

Oh, bagus sekali, Ibu. Kenapa memberitahukan efek paling rendah yang akan dihasilkan makanan beracun itu? Bukankah Ibu pernah memperingatkan kalau satu potong _cake_-nya bisa membunuh hiu sekejap tanpa rasa sakit, lebih tepatnya mati tanpa siksa duniawi.

Manik _violet _itu bertemu manik _grayish- blue _yang kumiliki. "Ku-kumohon percayalah…ka-kami tak bermaksud …untuk meracunimu." kataku mencoba untuk membuatnya meminum obat itu sebelum efek-nya bekerja.

Mungkin karena berfikir bahwa kami –yang selaku pembantu di rumah temannya itu– takkan berani mengelabuinya, ia langsung meminum isi botol itu. Sampai habis. Ya ampun, padahal aku yakin cairan itu punya rasa pahit yang luar biasa tetapi dia menghabiskannya dalam 3 kali tenggakan. Ternyata mempunyai tubuh sebesar itu bukan berarti tidak ada artinya, ya.

"Ah~, hampir lupa~. Ini dapur 'kan? Boleh aku minta beberapa cemilan? Aku lapar~."

Mendengar permintaan itu, Ibu langsung mengangguk semangat lalu berlari ke ruang penyimpanan. Sepertinya pemuda itu sudah terbiasa meminta tambahan makanan di sini. Aku sedikit heran karena aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Padahal aku anak kepala pelayan di kediaman Akashi ini, tapi baru kali ini aku bertemu dengan teman Seijuurou-sama.

"_Ne~_."

_Huwaaa!_ Aku tersentak kaget melihat wajahnya begitu dekat denganku. Apa? Kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia menyapaku? Apa salahku? Eh, bukan itu. Aku memang pihak yang patut disalahkan di sini karena meninggalkan keranjang penuh makanan menggiurkan tanpa memperingatkan kalau makanan itu beracun, tapi….tapi…..haruskah menatapku dari jarak sedekat ini?

"Kamu sudah tidak apa-apa~?"

Aku merasa tepukan pelan di punggungku. Apakah dia….mencemaskanku? Apakah penyakit asmaku yang kambuh membuatnya khawatir?

"….._Su…mimasen_….."

Aku menjawab pertanyaannya dengan suara pelan –yang kuyakin itu tak terdengar olehnya. Aku menundukan kepala menyesal. Mungkin lain kali aku harus menulis kertas peringatan dan kutempelkan di keranjang agar insiden berbahaya ini tak lagi terulang. Jika Sang korban tak sempat ditolong bagaimana jadinya? Mungkin aku akan dituduh dalam pembunuhan tak sengaja di meja hijau. Tidak. Itu skenario yang sangat buruk.

Kemudian, Ibu datang membawa sekantung plastik penuh makanan ringan dan memberikannya kepada pemuda tinggi tersebut. Pemuda itu menerima dengan reaksi yang kekanak-kanakan, matanya berkilat senang dan senyum lebar mengembang. Lalu dia melangkah keluar setelah sebelumnya mengusap pelan puncak kepalaku, membuat kepala kecil ini mendongak ke arah wajah pemuda itu.

Dan aku tidak pernah tahu kalau roda takdirku akan berubah saat kata-kata terakhir yang pemuda tersebut ucapkan sebelum melangkah pergi ke dunia luas di luar jarak pandangku,

"_Matta na, [Name]-chin~."_ **(***)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan :**

**(*) : Yang sadar pasti tahu kalau ini pendeskripsian Ciel Phantomhive (Kuroshitsuji) yang memakai dress pink. Pemuda narsis bersurai ****pirang ****adalah pendeskripsian Viscount dan **_**little bird**_** menunjukkan remaja perempuan yang datang ke pesta.**

**(**) : Botol **_**wine**_** yang dimaksud hanya berdasarkan acuan ukurannya saja, bukan berarti cairan ungu-kehitaman itu **_**wine**_** ._.v**

**(***) : Bahasa Jepang yang artinya 'Sampai Jumpa Lagi'. **

**.**

**.**

_**Gomen, Minna**_**. Bahasanya naik turun begini. Author gak percaya diri bikin ff **_**romantic**_** tapi gak bisa bikin ff humor juga, horror gak pernah bikin malahan/inianakmaunyaapa?/. Maafkan Author karena ini penuh ke-gaje-an. Kalau mau bilang **_**delete**_**, katakan saja. Aku memang Author baru dan gak sehebat **_**senpai-tachi**_**/pesimismode:on/**

**Si 'Aku' memiliki ciri-ciri : warna matanya **_**Grayish-blue**_**, warna rambutnya **_**Turquoise**_** (sama seperti Hatsune Miku), model rambut tergerai biasa, panjang sampai pinggang, sedangkan tinggi dan berat badan adalah 149 cm, 39 kg. dada D cup/gakadaygnanya****/. 'Aku'**** itu tidak bekerja sebagai maid lho. Soalnya dia masih dibawah umur. Dia hanya anak kepala pelayan(Ayah) dan koki(Ibu) di rumah Sei. **

**Dua fanfic-ku ini akan dipublish setiap sabtu atau minggu. Jadi gak perlu nyari saat hari Senin-Jumat. Gak akan ada soalnya.**

**Minat R^R? Coblos review di bawah ini !/pemiluudahlewatOi!/**

**See you, next chapter….**

**Sign, **

**Tanaka Aira**


	2. Chapter 2 : Before this feeling

**Maafkan Author yg payah ini. Aku mohon jangan salah paham soal pertemuan Tetsuya dan Sei. Itu sungguhan gak ada maksud hints AkaKuro. Itu emang ada maksudnya tapi gak bakal ngarah ke situ. Nanti itu akan nyambung ke cerita di chapter lain pas Akashi's POV. **

* * *

**Believe Me © Tanaka Aira**

**Disclaimer : ****Kuroko no Basuke ©****Fujimaki Tadatoshi****-sensei. **

**Pairing : Murasakibara X Reader, murni cuma pairing ini doang.**

* * *

**Chapter ****2 : Before This Feeling **

.

_"**One can buy loyalty, companionship, attention, perhaps even compassion, but love itself cannot be bought. An ****orgasm**** can be bought, but love cannot. It comes, or not, by grace, of its own will and in its own timing, subject to no human's planning.****"**_

_**~Deborah Anapol, Ph.D.~**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Hitomi wo tojite toikaketemita itsumademo kienai yume no ikisatsu"_

((Closing my eyes, like asking a question, never-vanished eternally, the dreams' events))

_"Kagami ni utsuru maboroshi wa tada shizuka ni kanaderu MELODY"_

((Reflecting in the mirror, the illusion is just a melody that played quietly))

Dengan menggumamkan sebuah lagu, aku merasa dapat memberikan kekuatan bagi para simbol kasih sayang yang mendesir di setiap angin menggelitiknya. Hei, apakah itu tanda bahwa kekuatan ini tersalurkan?

"_Munesasu sabishisa no naka akogare wa tsunoru hibi"_

((Piercing my heart, inside the loneliness, longingly inviting the days))**  
**

_"Setsuna no kioku tobikoeteyukitai ima wa"_

((The instant memory, I want to go jumping over it right now))

"_Hitotoki no kaze ga nagareteku hoshi ga"_

((The momentary wind, the flowing stars))

_"Hakondekureru no kirameki nagara"_

((Progressing sparklingly))

Komposisi harmoni ini terasa begitu menggiurkan. Perasaan kesal, sedih, harapan, takut, bahagia, dan kecewa menjadikan lagu ini salah satu transportasi frase-frase yang tak dapat ditulis oleh kedua garis tipis merona ini. Aku masih ingin mengungkapkan apa yang kurasa, semua yang kukunci dengan rantai rasa malu dan takut.

_"Kasuka ni kikoeru ano yasashii koe"_

((Hearing it faintly, that kind voice))

_"Machi no hi mo hohoenderu"_

((The town's light will smile too))

"_Hitotoki no kaze mo yami ni saku hana mo"_

((The momentary wind too, the flowers blooming in darkness too))

_"Hikari kakushiteru tokimeki nagara"_

((Hidden in the light throbbing))

_"Kasuka ni kikoeta natsukashii koe"_

((Hearing it faintly, the missed voice))

_"Mado wo ake miagetemiru mou ichido" _

((Opening the window and looking up once again))

Setetes demi setetes bulir bening terserap ke dalam permadani kasar berwarna coklat itu. Tanah, air, dan udara adalah sumber kehidupan bagimu. Bagaimana dengan api? Ah, itulah musuh bagimu saat ini, bukan? Namun, jika api yang kau maksud adalah cahaya yang disebarkan oleh Bola Api Angkasa itu, itulah salah satu penyokong hidupmu. Kau meresap semua hal yang kau rasa itu dapat membuatmu hidup, dengan begitu mahkotamu akan membelah dan menghasilkan wangi yang menggodaku. Apalagi yang kau butuhkan? Angin yang membawa anak-anakmu? _InVebrata _yang melegakan paru-parumu? Atau aku yang bersedia membacakan dongeng pengantar tidur?

Aku melegakan nafas yang sempat tertahan oleh kecantikan yang diabadikan melalui refleksi simbol kasih sayang itu seraya berjongkok untuk menyamakan kedudukanku dengannya. Manusia menyebut dia yang _'__ruby__'_ sebagai simbol keromantisan, dia yang _'gold'_ sebagai persahabatan, dan dia yang '_peach_' sebagai kehangatan ikatan yang terjalin. Menunduk-tegakan tangkainya oleh sejulur udara lembut membelai mahkota tetapi bagiku itu adalah tanda bahwa dongeng pengantar tidur dariku dapat dimulai.

Aku sedikit menjulurkan senyum, tak lebar hanya tipis tetapi tulus kuberikan. "Aku hanya sedang berpikir tentang pemuda tinggi yang membantuku saat itu. Kau tahu 'kan, saat aku berlari untuk menolongnya tetapi justru akulah yang ditolongnya?"

Belaian lembut udara terhenti dan membiarkan dia berdiri tegak sebagai sebuah isyarat melanjutkan apa yang ada dalam pikiranku. Kumohon, ini hanya sebuah dongeng dengan setitik harapan di dalamnya.

"Aku hanya berharap kata kembali yang diucapkannya dapat ia pertanggungjawabkan karena saat ini aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Ini sudah 40 hari sejak hari itu, kau tahu." Sesaat aku terdiam, mencoba bertanya dengan ragu-ragu, "Apakah waktu itu aku hanya salah dengar?"

Sungguh konyol melontarkan ucapan itu. Ya, dia tak mungkin kembali. Maksudku, untuk apa dia kembali? Untuk menemui orang yang hampir saja membunuhnya? Untuk mencoba lagi peruntungannya dalam memilih_ cake_ yang 'aman' dalam keranjang tertinggal? Mustahil. Pasti itu hanya sebuah kata-kata formalitas untuk sekedar tradisi ramah-tamah. Apa yang kuharapkan? Itu hanya sebuah kalimat semu yang tak berdasar. Mungkin ia datang hanya untuk bertemu Seijuurou-sama dan tidak berharap melihat pembunuh organ pencernaan 'kan?

"_Ne_~. Kenapa kamu *Kraus* menggeleng-gelengkan kepala di depan ladang bunga~ *Kraus*?"

He? Apa? Apakah perasaan rasa bersalahku membuat sebuah ilusi suara asing tersebut? Sungguh, ini bukan waktunya fatamorgana suara melewati indra pendengarku. Tidak! Aku tidak ingin mendengar wujud nyata dari harapan palsu ini. Kumohon, jangan permainkan suara itu dalam kepalaku. Dia tidak mungkin berada dalam atmosfer wilayah yang sedang kupijaki.

"_Ne_, [Name]-chin~. Kamu mendengarku~*Kraus*?"

Kurasakan tepukan pelan pada pundak kanan yang membuatku membuyarkan pemikiran tentang ilusi tersebut. Ilusi tidak mungkin menjadi sebuah benda padat dan mampu menyentuhku, bukan?

Ya, tidak salah lagi. Ini kenyataan. Kenyataan kalau sosok itu kembali sesuai dengan apa yang diucapkannya. Sebuah janji untuk kembali yang harus dipertanggungjawabkannya. Eh, sungguh aku tidak bermimpi 'kan? Dia berdiri di depanku dengan sebuah cemilan renyah yang terus berulang mengisi pencernaannya.

Aku perlahan berdiri dan membungkuk hormat kepada teman Seijuurou-sama sebagai tanda selamat datang. Ta-tapi….aku harus mengatakan apa? Apakah aku harus menjawab pertanyaan pertama tadi? Ah, tidak. Itu sudah terlambat dan…jujur saja, aku tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu. Jawaban tidak normal atau lebih tepatnya jawaban orang kesepian seperti _'Aku sedang curhat kepada bunga' _tidak mungkin kukatakan, bukan?

Melihat keheningan diantara kami, dia duduk di lereng bukit kecil tak jauh dari ladang bunga tempatku berpijak. Kulihat dia mencoba membuka sebuah kemasan keripik kentang dan memakannya dengan tenang. Iris _grayish-blue_ ini pun dielakan dari sepasang iris _violet_, dan irisku justru bertemu pemandangan warna-warni penuh harum menenangkan. Aduhh…kenapa disaat harapanku dikabulkan, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Sungguh, aku mengharapkannya kembali, murni karena aku ingin melihat sosok penolongku itu. Tidak ada maksud lain selain itu.

Tunggu, apa yang kulakukan? Tidak sopan jika aku mengabaikan kedatangannya. Selain itu, aku juga harus berterima kasih atas pertolongannya waktu itu…

Tunggu…

Terima kasih…?

"_A-Ano_….," Mataku masih memandang padang bunga, sungguh aku tak berani menatapnya langsung, "Terima kasih telah menolongku waktu itu dan…. aku mohon maaf soal _cake_ beracun itu…..umm…Apakah kamu baik-baik saja?"

Dua permata _orchid_ itu menatapku dengan malas tetapi entah mengapa terasa _intens_. A-apa aku salah bicara? Apa diam darinya berarti penolakan atas permintaan maafku?

Dia berdiam diri sejenak setelah itu kembali memakan makanan ringan itu.

"Aku sehat~ *Kraus*. Tapi aku ingin kembali merasakan _cake_ enak itu…*Kraus* dan aku tidak ingin yang beracun~."

Tunggu, Apa itu artinya dia meminta balasan berupa _cake_? Tapi toko mana yang menjual _cake_ elegan seperti itu? Kalaupun ada pasti harganya mahal dan belum tentu seenak masakan Bibi. Hei, biarpun itu mematikan, _cake_ itu luar biasa enak. Aku tidak heran jika ada lidah lain yang tergiur rasa menggoda _cake_ buatan Bibi. Tapi haruskah aku mengecewakannya dengan mengatakan permintaan seperti itu tidak mungkin bisa kupenuhi? Uang tabunganku belum tentu cukup membeli _cake_ mahal dalam jumlah banyak.

"*Kraus* Cobalah bernyanyi lagi, [Name]-chin~."

Heh? Apa katanya?... Bernyanyi?

*Blushhh….*

Sontak wajahku memerah mendengar permintaan itu. Ja-jadi dia sejak awal sudah berada di sini? Sejak saat sebelum aku memulai mendongeng kepada bunga mawar? Aku langsung berjongkok dan menyembunyikan wajahku dengan menunduk pada naungan silangan tangan yang ditopang kedua lutut. Sungguh, ini memalukan. Salah satu rahasiaku adalah hobiku bernyanyi dan dengan mudahnya terbongkar akibat ketidakpekaanku terhadap lingkungan sekitar. Suaraku jauh dari kata merdu dan aku tidak percaya diri jika harus dinyanyikan dihadapan orang lain yang mendengar alunan nada hancur ini.

"Ada apa~? *Kraus* kamu malu?"

Kujawab pertanyaan itu dengan anggukan pelan.

"Anggap saja aku tidak ada di sini~*Kraus*"

Mudah mengatakannya tetapi sulit melakukannya. Ohh… sungguh aku tidak ingin telinga itu tercemari suara buruk dariku.

"Maaf…..tapi suaraku sangat buruk jadi…."

"Buruk~? Kalau suaramu buruk, *Kraus* aku tidak akan memintamu bernyanyi lagi, [Name]-chin~."

He? Memang benar apa katanya jika dia memintaku bernyanyi kembali berarti suaraku tidak membuat telinganya rusak. Apakah aku terlalu merendahkan diri sendiri? Aku belum pernah mendengar komentar orang lain tentang nyanyianku dan memang belum pernah ada yang mendengarku bernyanyi, bahkan Ibu dan Ayah tak tahu tentang hal ini.

Aku mengangguk pelan dan berbalik menghadap padang bunga, yang kurasa itu akan membuatku nyaman. Perlahan sedikit menambah pasokan oksigen untuk membersihkan rasa tegang dan menyapunya dengan rasa tenang. Hirup…..dan hembuskan, terus berulang dua kali. Ya, Aku tidak boleh mengecewakannya. Setidaknya, aku tidak ingin suaraku menjadi polusi udara baginya.

_"Kokoro no koe ni kizuite hoshii itsumademo samenai yume wo miteita" _

((The voice of the heart, I want to recognize it, never-waking eternally, looking at the dreams))

_"Hitomi ni nokoru omokage wo mada hisoga ni irodoru MELODY" _

((Remained in the eyes, the trace is still coloring the melody secretly))

_"Munesasu kurushisa no naka tashikana chikai wo te ni" _

((Piercing my heart, inside the pain, the certain vow on these hands))

_"Setsuna no kioku tobikoeteyukitai hitori" _

((The instant memory, I want to go jumping over it alone))

Sejulur selang air kubiarkan mengalirkan bulir-bulir kehidupan kepada mahkota permata itu. Tidak kusangka aku sama sekali tidak tegang akan suasana ini. Dan memang selimut atmosfer ini tidak menekanku pada apapun. Dia tidak mendominasi udara dan menghimpitku pada kalimat perintah. Aku tidak mengerti, apakah ini yang diharapkannya? Dia membuatku senyaman mungkin, tanpa ada perasaan sesuatu yang mengawasiku dan mengintimidasi penuh absolutisme.

_"Sugi te yuku kisetsu modoranai jikan"_

((The past season, the time that we can't go back to))

_"Tachidomaru koto ga kanawanainara"_

((Stopping it is beyond one's power))

_"Ano hi no omoide iroasenu you ni" _

((Though the memories of that day is fading))

_"Kibou no hikari kono te de terasou"_

((The light of hope will shine on this hand))

Apa ini? Kehadirannya seperti udara bagiku. Tak berusaha menanyakan apa yang kurasakan, apa yang kulakukan, atau apa yang kukatakan. Dia duduk diam memperhatikan, tetapi memberikanku kebebasan ruang untuk mengungkapkan perasaan dalam komposisi melodi-melodi teratur. Ia berusaha membuatku tak merasakan kehadirannya, tak merasakan kalau nyanyianku dilantunkan karena sebuah paksaan. Ia ingin aku bebas berekspresi dengan ayunan kata-kata meskipun itu sebenarnya tak mengungkapkan perasaan yang ada dalam pikiranku. Lagu yang tak bermakna mungkin adalah perumpamaan yang cocok untuk lagu ini. Maksudku, perasaanku tidak tergambarkan pada deretan lirik lagu ini tapi…..

"_Hitotoki no kaze mo yami ni saku hana mo"_

((The momentary wind too, the flowers blooming in darkness too))

_"Hikari kakushiteru tokimeki nagara"_

((Hidden in the light throbbing))

Ini lebih bermakna bukan didasarkan pada lirik yang menggambarkan _'Harapan yang lalu' _tetapi pada bagaimana lagu itu terpola dalam melodiku. Jarang sekali aku berkata-kata, baik itu mengungkapkan perasaanku atau sekedar menjawab pertanyaan karena sebuah pesan isyarat kurasakan cukup untuk menjawabnya. Anggukan dan gelengan seperti saat aku menjawab pertanyaannya yang hanya membutuhkan jawaban 'ya' atau 'tidak'.

Aku tahu jika itu berarti aku bukan orang yang ramah tetapi sungguh aku berani bersumpah kalau menulis perasaan melalui udara untuk seseorang itu sangat sulit. Semua orang akan berkomentar tentang apa yang tersirat dalam sebuah gulungan kata. Jujur, dusta, panjang, singkat, memerintah, mengajak, dan lainnya adalah sesuatu hal yang tidak ingin kudengar ataupun kukatakan. Aku tidak ingin sebuah respon negatif mencampakanku dalam jurang kegelapan. Aku tidak siap menerima semua hal yang menekanku, membuatku terjepit dalam perang lidah yang saling menusuk. Mencaci-maki sesuatu yang bertentangan dengan dirinya, melontarkan lirik dusta untuk menutupi kebenaran, atau apapun itu.

"_Kasuka ni kikoeta natsukashii koe"_

((Hearing it faintly, the missed voice))

_"Mado wo ake miagetemiru mo-" _

((Opening the window and looking up one-))

"Ah! Murasakicchi! Akhirnya ketemu juga-ssu."

"Oi, Murasakibara. Jangan kabur kau. Kau harus bantu kami memasang tenda."

Refleks aku menengok melihat apa yang menyebabkan laguku terputus. Ada dua orang pemuda lainnya yang berlari ke arah penolongku dan mulai mencaci-maki perbuatan yang dia lakukan. Pemuda bersurai _navy-blue_ menarik lengan besar itu dan memaksanya berdiri, sedangkan di pihak lain pemuda bersurai _blonde_ meracau dengan berbagai macam kata-kata yang sepertinya tidak satupun didengarkannya. _Grayish-blue_ bertemu dengan _gold_ dan _blue sapphire,_ serta _orchid_ yang mengikuti arah pandangan dua pasang permata lainnya. Permata-permata itu mengarah padaku dan sontak aku mengalihkan perhatianku pada padang mawar yang sedang kusiram, berpura-pura tak melihat, mendengar, atau bereaksi dengan kedatangan mereka.

"_Mou_~…kalian mengganggu~.*Kraus*"

He? Apa dia mencoba beralasan untuk mengusir kedua orang lainnya?

"Hahh?! Apa maksudmu? Tch, pokoknya ayo bantu kami. Akashi marah karena kau hilang tiba-tiba." Pemuda bersurai _navy-blue_ mencoba untuk menekan kesabarannya akibat kalimat konotasi mengusir mereka. Sepertinya suatu saat, pukulan mungkin ditelakkan ke tubuh penolongku itu.

Pemuda _blonde_ menoleh ke arahku. "Haha…_gomen_-ssu. Kami mengadakan _training-camp_ di dekat sini dan Murasakicchi kabur dari tugasnya mendirikan tenda. Ibumu bilang, Murasakicchi sedang bersamamu di padang bunga mawar ini, jadi kami menjemputnya-ssu." Sejenak pemuda _blonde_ itu menggumam dan mulai menggaruk pipinya yang kurasa tidak gatal, "Maaf, mengganggu kalian-ssu. Tapi… boleh kami bawa dia?"

Aku memiringkan kepala dan memandang bingung. Jika pemuda bersurai _violet_ itu memang kabur dari tugas yang menjadi tanggungjawabnya, untuk apa ia meminta izin dariku? Aku tidak punya hak untuk menjawab karena bukan aku yang seharusnya mengizinkan penolongku pergi bersama mereka.

Tapi …..itu berarti dia tertahan olehku saat waktu diharuskan menjalankan tugasnya.

Aku kembali menjadi pihak yang patut disalahkan.

Aku menyia-nyiakan waktu pemuda itu untuk mendengarkan nyanyianku, mendengar kata-kata tak bermakna yang kurasa menggiurkan untuk dilantunkankan. Jika saja aku menyanggupi permintaan pertamanya, apakah dia tak melanjutkan ke permintaan kedua? Jika itu yang akan terjadi, aku benar-benar harus minta maaf karena menahannya di sini.

"_A-ano_…-"

"Tch, Ayo cepat pergi, Kise!"

Ah, lagi-lagi…

Lagi-lagi mereka pergi sebelum aku mengungkapkan apa yang ada dalam pikiranku. Terlalu lama memikirkan spekulasi-spekulasi yang ada, membuat mereka bosan akan keberadaanku.

Ah, aku memang tidak cocok untuk berkomunikasi dengan orang lain. Selalu saja berakhir seperti ini. Berakhir dengan mereka meninggalkanku yang berdiri diam menyesali kata-kata yang terlambat untuk dilontarkan, terlalu lambat mengungkapkan perasaan.

Mereka pergi dengan setengah menyeret tubuh besar penolongku itu. Semilir angin memainkan surai _turquoise_-ku dan aku dapat merasakan bulu-bulu yang menggelitik kakiku, pasti kelinci-kelinci yang kulepas tadi. Tapi... entah kenapa mataku tak bisa lepas dari sosok punggung pemuda tinggi itu, yang berjalan menjauhi tempat aku berdiri dalam keheningan.

Ini adalah pertemuan kedua kami, yang berlalu begitu cepat seperti waktu itu. Apa...akan ada saat aku kembali melihat sosoknya, dengan waktu yang sedikit lebih lama?

* * *

"Miaw~…."

Haha…dia terlihat menyukai belaianku. Kembali aku mengelus bulu putih Sirius yang masih tertidur di pangkuanku. Jika dia sedang dalam keadaan tenang seperti ini, ia seperti kucing Persia polos pada umumnya. Sayang sekali pada saat mata itu terbuka, sifat tinggi hatinya muncul.

Ngomong-ngomong, Seijuurou-sama _training__-__camp_ di mana, ya? Kalau tidak salah kudengar, bulan lalu mereka berencana _training__-__camp _di pantai tapi pemuda _blonde_ itu bilang bahwa mereka berlatih di dekat sini. Bukankah di dekat sini itu lembah pegunungan? Laut jauh dari tempat tinggal ini. Ahh, mungkin Seijuurou-sama berubah pikiran.

"AH! Ketemu!"

He? Kenapa Ibu terlihat panik seperti itu? Ibu berdiri sambil mengatur pernapasannya yang naik-turun. Apa ada sesuatu yang gawat? Tapi… tadi Ibu bilang menemukan sesuatu. Di ruangan ini 'kan hanya ada Sirius dan aku.

"_Kaa-san_, ada apa?"

Perlahan napasnya kembali teratur dan mencoba membuatku berdiri. Gerakan tiba-tiba itu membuat Sirius bangun lalu meloncat turun dari pangkuanku. Ibu menunjuk ke arah luar dan kulihat ada dua buah keranjang di atas tatami. 2 _baguettes_ **(*)** yang tinggi mencuat dari dalam salah satu keranjang dan bisa kutebak isinya pasti makanan. Tapi untuk siapa?

"Ibu minta maaf menyuruhmu melakukan ini." Tatapan Ibu terlihat khawatir dan melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Tapi akhir-akhir ini, pelayan yang lain sibuk mengurus pesta keberhasilan proyek terbaru Tuan Seishirou. Bisa kamu antarkan 2 keranjang ini ke tempat latihan Tuan Muda Seijuurou? Ada keperluan lain yang harus ibu urus."

Mataku mengerjap beberapa kali untuk mencerna kata-kata itu.

….

Bohong….

Selama ini Ayah dan Ibu selalu merantai eksistensi-ku pada dunia di luar kediaman Akashi ini. Sekarang aku mendapat izin keluar? Padahal selama ini aku selalu diam-diam menyelinap ke luar sekedar untuk berkunjung ke rumah Bibi atau melihat orang-orang berlalu-lalang dan bermain permainan yang terlihat menyenangkan. Aku mengangguk semangat menyanggupi perintah itu.

"_Hai_. Aku akan pergi mengantarnya."

Senyum merekah di wajahku dan suaraku seakan diambang langit. Aku tidak percaya akan ada hari dimana aku bisa keluar tanpa cemas Ibu akan memarahiku nantinya. Jantungku berdetak cepat dan kedua tanganku terkepal erat karena senang. Aku ingin melihat lagi pemandangan itu. Melihat lagi bagaimana kehidupan luar biasa dimana langit menjunjung tinggi kebahagiaan banyak insan–

...dan bertemu lagi dengan dirinya. Untuk ketiga kalinya, aku akan menemuinya.

Melihat reaksiku yang sangat berlebihan, Ibu mencubit kedua pipiku kesal.

"Meskipun begitu bukan berarti kamu boleh berkeliaran seenaknya, ya. Kamu harus secepatnya kembali begitu sampai di sana. Mengerti?"

"Bhaikk. Akhu menghelti." Cubitan itu membuat suaraku tak ber-artikulasi. Tapi siapa peduli dengan itu. Sekarang aku bisa bebas. Kubawa kedua keranjang itu yang ternyata tidak seberat yang kukira atau mungkin kebahagiaan ini memberikanku kekuatan tambahan?

"Uwaaahhh..."

Terlihat.

Aku benar-benar melihat gerbang utama kediaman keluarga Akashi. Pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku bisa berpijak pada gerbang pembatas dengan dunia luar. Aku melirik sejenak ke arah semak-semak yang berada jauh di arah timur gerbang, dibalik semak-semak itu terdapat pintu rahasia yang biasa kugunakan untuk menyelinap keluar. Tapi tidak kusangka, aku sekarang bisa keluar melewati pintu gerbang utama. Ini... ini sungguh luar biasa.

Kueratkan peganganku pada dua keranjang besar yang kubawa. Setiap langkah selalu kunikmati, akan selalu kukenang sebagai bagian dari hidupku. Aku melihat sekelompok anak SD berlarian dengan dua orang pemuda SMP dibelakangnya. Tiba-tiba, salah satu anak SD itu terjatuh karena didorong oleh temannya, kedua pemuda itu pun berlari mendekati mereka. Pemuda berambut_ raven_ menceramahi anak yang sengaja mendorong dan pemuda lainnya, yang tinggi dan berambut cokelat muda, mengobati anak yang terjatuh. Posisi mereka cukup jauh dari tempatku, tetapi sepertinya pemuda tinggi itu mengatakan kepada temannya untuk tidak marah berlebihan kepada anak yang bersalah. Aku tersenyum melihatnya, entah mereka itu kakak-adik atau bukan, tetapi mereka sangat perhatian dan baik hati.

Sungguh, yang namanya dunia itu tak kukira akan berkilauan seperti ini. Aku ingin melihat lebih banyak lagi ungkapan rasa kasih-sayang, rasa simpati, rasa kagum, atau apapun itu. Semua yang tidak bisa kulihat dari balik tembok penghalang itu. Mataku tak bisa lepas dari pemandangan sekitar, baik itu alam maupun kontak sosial antar manusia. Ada banyak keluarga yang piknik di bawah pohon rindang, beberapa pasangan yang saling mengobrolkan banyak hal, kelompok bermain yang asyik bercanda ria, dan juga beberapa orang yang berjalan sendirian membaca buku ataupun mendengarkan musik.

...

Tunggu dulu...

Kenapa aku justru terus berjalan?! Seharusnya aku mengantarkan keranjang ini ke tempat Seijuurou-sama. Ngomong-ngomong, Seijuurou-sama berkemah dimana? Kakiku berbalik ke arah berlawanan karena aku sudah berjalan terlalu jauh dari kediaman Akashi. Bodohnya... kenapa aku jadi lepas kendali kalau sudah melihat sesuatu yang berbeda dan menarik perhatian, padahal kata pemuda _blonde_ itu perkemahan mereka tak jauh dari rumah.

Sepanjang perjalanan, aku terus menengok kiri-kanan, mencoba mencari keberadaan mereka ataupun mendengar suara mereka–

_Aaaahhh!_

Bodohnya, aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa teman Seijuurou-sama. Aku hanya tahu rupa dan suara Seijuurou-sama, pemuda bersurai _blonde_, pemuda bersurai _navy-blue_, dan penolongku–

Mataku melirik ke arah keranjang yang kubawa. Kira-kira apa yang akan dia pikirkan saat melihat banyak makanan ini, ya? Tanpa sadar aku tertawa kecil memikirkan reaksi cukup kekanak-kanakan yang akan dia lakukan. Mungkin dengan cepat ia mengambil keranjang ini dari tanganku dan memakan semuanya, tanpa memikirkan kalau makanan itu sebenarnya untuk porsi 7 orang. Apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang, ya? Apa dia benar-benar mengerjakan tugasnya untuk memasang tenda? ...kurasa kemungkinannya 50:50 setelah berpikir kalau tugas itu pasti cukup merepotkan baginya.

Tu-tunggu dulu, kenapa aku justru memikirkan hal itu? Aku hanya datang untuk mengantarkan makanan ini, bukan untuk melihat reaksinya yang akan sangat senang melihat banyak makanan yang kubawa.

Aku menepuk kedua pipiku untuk menghilangkan pikiran itu dan kembali memikirkan cara mencari keberadaan mereka. Tapi selain keempat orang itu masih ada...err...3 orang lagi, itupun kalau yang perempuan ikut. Ayah bilang ada seorang dari mereka yang menjadi manajer, satu-satunya perempuan yang ikut bersama dalam kelompok mereka. Kalau tidak salah, ciri-ciri perempuan itu...

"Tetsu-kun~!"

Memiliki surai sakura dan iris _magenta_...

"_Vanilla Milkshake_ kesukaanmu sudah kubeli nih."

Memiliki paras cantik dan bentuk tubuh yang sempurna, seperti model tapi dia bukan model...

"Ini edisi spesial lho~."

Kalau tidak salah namanya...err...sesuatu dengan unsur warna _pink_...

"Momoi-san, teri–"

"Ah, benar." Akhirnya bisa kuingat, "Namanya Momoi. Momoi dari unsur warna _Momo_ (_pink_). Kenapa aku bisa lu–...eh?"

* * *

"_Sumi...ma...sen_..."

Tanganku meremas rok putih yang kukenakan dan pandangan menunduk kebawah. Aura secerah matahari yang awalnya kukeluarkan tadi, sekarang jadi gelap dan suram. Aku malu... aku sungguh-sungguh malu mengingat kejadian tadi. Aku tidak mengira aku menyuarakan apa yang ada di dalam pikiranku dengan suara yang cukup keras, sehingga mereka yang sedang istirahat setelah mengatur perkemahan, menatapku dengan pandangan heran terutama seorang perempuan berparas cantik yang namanya kusebutkan serta pemuda beriris _light-blue _yang kata-katanya tak sengaja kupotong.

Aku bisa merasakan kerasnya gelondongan kayu dari pohon besar yang menjadi tempat dudukku, dan dengan mereka yang duduk berhadapan denganku. Sekarang aku merasa seperti sedang dalam ruangan interogasi. Mereka tidak berkata apapun tapi bisa kurasakan pandangan _intens_ mereka padaku. Apa aku akan dimarahi karena menginterupsi waktu istirahat mereka? Atau aku akan disuruh pulang karena mengganggu? Uuuuuhhhh... aku memang tidak cocok jika berkomunikasi dengan orang lain tetapi bukan berarti aku ingin ditekan tanpa kata seperti ini, yang justru semakin membuat seluruh tubuhku menegang.

Aku tidak kuat dengan aura mencekam ini. Tidak! Aku ingin pulang. Mataku melihat dua keranjang makanan yang terbengkalai disamping kedua kakiku. Ah, ini bisa menjadi cara bagus agar aku bisa pergi dari sini.

"A..._ano_..." Aku mengangkat kedua keranjang itu yang sekarang menjadi lebih berat dibandingkan tadi, "Aku datang untuk mengantarkan ...makanan ini..."

Tidak. Tubuhku menolak untuk berjalan mendekati mereka atau sekedar menatap mereka. Aku takut. Aku takut. Aku benar-benar takut sekarang. Akhirnya aku hanya bisa meletakkan dua keranjang itu di depan perapian yang berada ditengah-tengah, antara tempat dudukku dan mereka. Setelah itu aku berjalan mundur,

"Ma-maaf...aku...akan pergi." Aku bersiap-siap mengambil langkah untuk kabur, " Maaf... mengganggu..."

Grep!

Kedua tanganku tiba-tiba digenggam erat oleh perempuan cantik itu. Matanya berbinar-binar melihat ke arahku yang lebih pendek darinya. Kenapa dia? Kalau digenggam seperti ini aku tidak bisa kabur.

"Kamu benar-benar manis, [Name]-chan!"

Eh?

"Aku benar-benar tidak percaya kalau tidak melihatnya sendiri –nodayo." kata pemuda bersurai hijau sambil menaikan kacamatanya.

"Benar 'kan apa kataku-ssu. [Name]-cchi itu memang manis." Pemuda bersurai _blonde_ ikut mendekat ke arahku dan memegang pundak kananku. Ke-kenapa dia juga ikut-ikutan mendekatiku?

"Bu-bukan itu yang kumaksud, Kise." Dengan kesal, pemuda bersurai hijau itu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Apa maksud kata-katanya itu? A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini? Kenapa mereka yang awalnya berdiam diri dan menatapku_ intens_ sampai aku merasa sangat tertekan, tiba-tiba menghambur ke arahku dengan pandangan tak percaya, seolah ada sesuatu yang baik terjadi pada mereka? Kemana hilangnya aura seram tadi?

Aku mendengar helaan napas panjang dan itu berasal dari pemuda bersurai _crimson_ yang berstatus sebagai majikanku.

"Itu bukan aura seram, [Name]." Uh, lagi-lagi Seijuurou-sama membaca pikiranku, "Mereka daritadi diam memperhatikanmu karena tidak percaya bahwa kamulah yang menarik perhatian Atsushi."

Atsushi? Siapa itu?

"Murasakibara Atsushi." Tangan Seijuurou-sama menunjuk pada pemuda yang masih memandang tak peduli terhadap keributan yang disebabkan oleh perempuan berparas cantik dan pemuda...err...kurasa memang cukup disebut cantik, seandainya dia bergender perempuan.

...Tunggu, apa maksudnya menarik perhatian?

"_Ne, ne_. [Name]-chan datang untuk bertemu Mukkun 'kan."

"Duduklah disebelah Murasakicchi. Supaya kalian bisa lebih dekat-ssu."

Perempuan cantik itu menarik pergelangan tangan kananku sementara pemuda _blonde_ itu mendorong punggungku dari belakang, menyuruhku duduk disamping penolongku itu. Ta-tapi tunggu dulu... aku bukan datang untuk bertemu dengannya tapi untuk mengantarkan makanan itu saja 'kan? A-aku harus pulang sebelum ibu cemas karena aku sudah pergi terlalu lama.

"A-aku...harus pulang." Aku menarik tanganku dari genggaman perempuan cantik itu dan membungkuk ke arah mereka, "Ma-maaf..."

Suara yang terakhir kudengar adalah suara pemuda dan perempuan cantik itu, memanggil namaku dan menyuruhku untuk kembali. Aku terus berlari menyusuri jalan setapak, mencoba menjauh dari mereka. Beberapa kali aku tak sengaja menyenggol orang lain, salah satu dari mereka membawa eskrim dan akibatnya eskrim _vanilla_ itu mengotori pakaianku. Aku membungkuk mengucap permintaan maaf dan kembali berlari. Terus berlari sampai bisa kulihat gerbang utama kediaman Akashi.

"Hhhh...Hahhh..."

Setelah beberapa langkah memasuki wilayah dalam, aku menghentikan lariku. Punggungku langsung bersandar pada tembok yang menjulang tinggi di belakangku. Kakiku lemas dan langsung terduduk di permukaan tanah. Tanganku menggenggam erat pakaian yang melapisi dada yang sesak. Tidak! Dikarenakan aku berlari seperti waktu itu, asmaku kambuh lagi. Aku mencoba untuk meringankan kecepatan tak tentu udara yang masuk ke dalam paru-paruku, itulah salah satu cara agar asmaku perlahan hilang... seharusnya begitu tetapi kenapa yang terjadi justru semakin membuat dadaku membuncah?

Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan elusan pelan dipunggungku. Ke-kenapa dia berada di sini? Seharusnya aku sudah berada cukup jauh dari tempat terakhir aku melihat mereka. Peluh mengalir turun dari pelipisnya dan napasnya terdengar sedikit memburu. Jadi dia juga berlari sepertiku? Dia mengejarku sampai kesini? Untuk apa? Kenapa dia kesini?

Dia menyekat keringat yang mengalir di sekitar wajah dan leherku dengan sapu tangan berwarna _violet_. Dia tak berkata apapun, terus beraktivitas dalam diam. Satu tangan diletakannya di belakang kepalaku dan satunya lagi mendorongku dari depan, agar aku bersandar pada tembok tinggi dibelakangku. Setelah itu, dilakukannya berulang kali mengelus punggungku, terus sampai beberapa lama, sampai napasku kembali normal.

Kenapa?

Untuk apa sebenarnya dia mengejarku?

Aku tidak mengerti. Tapi... bolehkah aku berpikir positif kalau dia sudah menebak kalau aku akan berakhir seperti ini? Terjulur lemah seperti sebelumnya? Menepuk pelan punggungku sama seperti waktu itu, dan itu memang berhasil membuatku tenang.

Tapi... kenapa dia begitu cemas akan keadaanku, sama seperti waktu itu? Padahal bisa saja dia tak perlu mengejarku tadi dan memakan makanan yang kubawa. Untuk apa dia melakukan hal merepotkan seperti ini? Aku yakin pertemuan pertama kami waktu itu hanyalah sebuah insiden makanan beracun, lalu kesalahanku karena membuang-buang waktunya mendengarkan nyanyianku. Ini hanya kali ketiga kami bertemu bukan? Kenapa dia begitu bersimpati padaku? Apa yang telah kulakukan sehingga membuatnya seakan bertanggung jawab dengan kesehatanku? Tidak. Bukan hanya itu. Tapi dia juga satu-satunya orang yang tak membuatku takut dengan hujaman kata-kata, tidak seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Bukankah seharusnya aku yang melakukan sesuatu padanya, sebagai rasa terima kasihku selama ini?

"_Cake_~."

Eh? Aku mendongak menatapnya yang berdiri, setelah selesai mengelus punggungku.

"[Name]-chin belum memberikan _cake_ yang kau janjikan~." Ia menepuk bagian belakang celana-nya yang kotor oleh tanah dan mengambil kembali kantong keripik yang sempat terbengkalai di sisinya, "Karena alasan itulah aku datang *Kraus*."

Mataku kembali menatap tanah yang menjadi lantai kotor tempatku duduk. Begitukah? Jadi... karena sebuah perjanjian sekeranjang kue yang belum kupenuhi, ia datang ke sini? Dan karena tidak mungkin kue-kue itu akan selesai dibuat jika Sang Pembuat saja selalu mengalami masalah dengan kesehatan?

Bodohnya, padahal kupikir ia bersimpati padaku.

"Baik..."

Padahal kupikir ia sudah menjadi penolongku, seorang _hero_ yang selalu menyelamatkanku dalam keadaan kritis.

"Akan aku buat... se-sekeranjang kue untukmu..."

Sakit. Punggungku terasa sakit, punggung yang biasanya ia elus lembut memberikan kehangatan dan ketenangan padaku, terasa dialiri suatu cairan panas.

"Jadi..."

Sebagai uang muka sebelum pesanan sekeranjang kue kuberikan untukmu, bolehkah aku mengucapkan sebuah permintaan.

"...Tolong..." Jari-jariku yang menggenggam sapu tangannnya, memucat karena kuremas terlalu erat, "...tinggalkan aku sendiri...di sini..."

Ya, sebelum diriku semakin digerogoti rasa ingin tahu tentang dirimu.

Sebelum semua rasa terima kasih ini berubah menjadi perasaan yang tabu untuk kurasakan.

Pergilah.

Aku tidak akan lagi berkeinginan untuk menemuimu.

Aku tidak akan lagi bercerita pada bunga mawar ataupun kelinci-kelinci, semua hal tentangmu.

Aku akan berhenti di sini.

Sebelum aku jatuh pada jurang tak berdasar.

.

.

TBC

.

* * *

**Ket :**

**(*) : Roti tawar Perancis yang panjangnya bisa sampai 50-150 cm.**

**Insert Song :_ Setsuna no Kioku_ (Character Song Katekyo Hitman Reborn : Chrome Dokuro (CV:Satomi Akesaka))**

**. **

**Author : Maafkan Author karna menimbulkan banyak kesalahpahaman pada chapter pertama. Itu murni gak bakalan ada AkaKuro. Aku bukan fujoshi dan gak mungkin bikin gituan. Nanti itu akan berlanjut pas chapter Akashi's POV /nangisdarah/**

**Sei : Makanya, jadi Author tuh jangan ambigu.**

**Author : Diam kau, cebol. Kau tuh gak punya hak mengatakan hal itu.**

**Tetsuya : Yahh...pokoknya reader-san tenang aja, terutama untuk Kumada Chiyu-san. Tidak akan ada unsur yaoi di sini. Author-san juga tidak kuat baca cerita BL soalnya. Cuma ada pairing Murasakibara-kun X Reader-san. Ngomong2 dialogku kok sedikit sekali, Author-san?**

**Author : Tetsuya tenang aja. Nanti bakalan ada chapter yang khusus untukmu. Soalnya ini akan ngikutin cerita aslinya. Aku lagi berusaha baca manga Kurobas lho. **

**See you, Next chapter…**

**Sign, **

**Tanaka Aira**


	3. Chapter 3 : Open My Eyes

**Believe Me © Tanaka Aira**

**Disclaimer : ****Kuroko no Basuke ©****Fujimaki Tadatoshi****-sensei. **

**Pairing : Murasakibara X Reader**

* * *

**Chapter ****3 : Open My Eyes**

**.**

_"**Strange how women love to talk of what has been saddest in their loves. Even in the lowest orders a man usually keeps his past griefs to himself while a woman cackles them forth to anyone who will listen to her."**_

_**~The Narrative of John Smith~**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Hahhhh...Hhhhh..."

Rintik hujan seperti puluhan anak panah yang menghujam tubuhku. Angin seolah menjadi tembok penghalang bagiku untuk sekedar berdiri tegak. Namun, aku terus berlari. Aku tidak berhenti dan tidak akan berhenti berlari. Kakiku terus terhentak cepat diatas jalan berbatu. Begitu banyak keluhan yang keluar dari mulut orang-orang yang tak sengaja tersenggol olehku. Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak mengucap maaf ataupun sekedar menengok ke arah orang-orang itu. Kakiku terus memaksa tubuhku terus berlari, tak memberikanku sedetik pun untuk sekedar mengambil napas.

Aku merasakan panas demam menjalar di setiap pembuluh darahku tapi secara bersamaan hujan seolah menjadi es yang membekukan setiap inci kulitku. Rasanya aneh, dan tidak nyaman. Perubahan suhu dalam tubuh yang ekstrim seperti ini membuat tubuhku semakin melemah. Tidak. Aku tidak lagi kuat berlari. Napasku tersenggal-senggal, terus berputar. Semua tubuhku terasa kaku, tak lagi mampu untuk berdiri. Kesadaranku semakin menipis dan pandanganku memudar. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa tubuhku terus memaksaku terus berlari? Jantungku terus memompa tubuh untuk tak berhenti. Aku tidak mengerti. Seseorang tolong jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku. Kenapa tubuh ini tak mengikuti perintahku? Kenapa semua berkontradiksi melawanku?

Lurus, ke kiri, ke kiri lagi, lalu belok ke kanan. Aku tidak tahu kemana tubuh ini membawaku pergi, kemana tubuh ini mengajakku berlari. Aku berjalan tak tentu arah, aku bahkan tak tahu dimana keberadaanku saat ini. Semua terlihat asing; gedung-gedung kaca itu, toko-toko itu, ataupun orang-orang itu. Aku tidak mengenal semuanya. Aku tidak pernah ke tempat seperti ini. Tapi kenapa kaki ini terus berlari tanpa ragu?

Deg!

Lagi. Firasat buruk ini lagi, membuat otakku seketika membeku. Apa ini? Kenapa firasat buruk ini terus menghantuiku? Apakah ini yang diinginkan tubuhku? Membawaku untuk sebuah peristiwa dimana firasat burukku ini sebagai bukti. Lalu apa? Kalau firasat buruk ini memang benar, peristiwa buruk apa yang terjadi?

Mataku menangkap bayangan kerumunan orang-orang, yang berjarak beberapa langkah di depanku. Kali ini kakiku berjalan menuju kerumunan itu. Tanganku menggeser orang-orang yang menghalangi jalan, beberapa memarahiku karena terhentak keras ke pinggir. Entahlah, aku tidak begitu peduli akan hal itu. Apa hal yang menarik perhatian mereka? Apakah itu pertunjukan boneka, parade musik keliling, atau kecelaka–

"Ah! [Name], ja-jangan ke sini!"

Jadi...firasat burukku ini benar...

"[Name]-cchi, Ja-jangan...hiks..mendekat."

Peristiwa buruk telah terjadi...

"Ba-bagaimana pendarahannya?"

Tepat didepan mataku...

"Kh..." Gelengan pelan dilakukan pemuda beriris _emerald_ itu.

Satu langkah, menggeser tumit ke depan.

Semakin terlihat sosoknya, sosok tubuh yang terbaring kaku di tengah-tengah mereka. Surai _violet_nya berubah menjadi warna yang sangat kontras dengannya, warna merah.

"ke-ke...napa...?"

Aku dapat merasakan suaraku bergetar dan gemeletuk gigiku, bukan karena rasa dingin cuaca hujan badai saat ini. Darah segar mengalir di sekitarnya, beberapa meninggalkan bercak-bercak mengotori wajahnya dan seragam yang dikenakannya. Seorang pemuda beriris_ scarlet _yang kukenal, yang terduduk tepat di seberangku, menatapku dalam diam.

"Jelaskan….."

Kakiku yang sudah lelah menempuh perjalanan jauh, langsung kehilangan kekuatannya, terhempas begitu saja ke aspal yang keras, dingin, dan basah. Pandanganku hanya tertuju pada sosok itu, sosok tubuh yang terbaring di depanku. Aku tak melihatnya, tapi aku dapat merasakan kalau Seijuurou-sama berjengit saat suaraku tertuju padanya.

"Jelaskan…" Aku mengatakannya sekali lagi, membuatnya yakin kalau kepada dialah aku bertanya, " …apa yang terjadi…..padanya?"

Napasku tersekat. Entah aku tidak yakin, tapi bukan tersenggal-senggal seperti pada saat asmaku kambuh. Berat. Ya, mungkin suara dan udara terasa berat, sangat menekanku sehingga aku harus berusaha keras hanya untuk mengeluarkan sebuah pertanyaan.

Iris _ruby_-nya memandangku dan sosok yang terbaring bergantian. Ia memejamkan matanya, dan menghela napas.

"Tabrak lari." Aku mendongak menatapnya, tak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar, "Dia menjatuhkan kantung kertas ini di tengah jalan dan saat berusaha mengambilnya,…. kecelakaan itu terjadi."

Aku tidak mendengarkan apa yang ia katakan setelah kata 'Tabrak lari'. Seluruh indraku terputus. Suara-suara disekitarku terasa seperti angin yang mendesir, hanya sesuatu yang bahkan tak dapat kutangkap setiap kata. Lidahku tak dapat merasakan apapun selain rasa pahit saliva yang mencekat tenggorokanku. Meskipun sedekat ini, aku tak dapat mencium aroma hujan, asap kendaraan, ataupun berbagai makanan ringan yang tergeletak berantakan di atas aspal, hanya aroma anyir darah. Aroma yang sangat kubenci, sangat menjijikan.

Aku tak bisa merasakan apapun selain….. sesuatu yang kosong.

…..ah, pandanganku memudar. Sesuatu yang berwarna merah mendekat ke arahku, mulutnya meneriakan sesuatu. Tidak. Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya atau melihat dengan jelas. Semakin tertutup. Cahaya yang berpendar pada lampu jalanan semakin meredup.

Gelap.

Sepi.

Hanya ada sebuah ruangan hitam yang kosong–

*Sruk. Sruk.*

Suara apa itu? Kakiku terasa digelitik oleh sesuatu yang lembut berbulu.

Ugh….apa? Cahaya memasuki celah mataku yang perlahan terbuka. Cahaya terang, bukan lagi sekedar cahaya lampu jalan. Ah, ya, itu cahaya matahari. Aku bisa merasakan kehangatannya yang menyelimuti tubuhku.

"Ah, [Name]-chan…..syukurlah. Kamu sudah bangun."

Mataku menyipit untuk mengumpulkan cahaya agar bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok yang duduk di samping kananku.

"…._Kaa-san_?" Memastikan kalau itu sosok wanita paruh baya yang berstatus sebagai Ibuku. Tangan kuletakkan di pinggir tubuh dan berusaha untuk duduk tapi….. kenapa berat sekali..?

"Ja-jangan memaksakan diri." Tubuhku didorong pelan agar kembali terbaring, punggung tangannya diletakkan diatas dahiku, "Kamu sedang demam, [Name]-chan."

Demam? Ah, itukah sebabnya tubuhku terasa kaku dan berat? Lalu, apa yang sejak tadi menggelitik kakiku? Iris _grayish-blue _ini menangkap seekor kelinci yang masih mengelus-eluskan bulu bermotif kulit sapi ke kakiku. Seulas senyum tipis mengembang di wajahku. Entahlah, Sunny begitu baik hari ini hingga membuatku tersadar dari mimpi buruk itu.

Ya, mimpi buruk itu lagi.

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya mimpi buruk itu terus menjamah pikiranku. Semenjak aku memutuskan menghapus keinginan untuk bertemu dengannya lagi, bayangan-bayangan buruk mulai menghantuiku. Bagai kaset film yang rusak. Setiap kali, memutar kisah yang sama. Semakin sering terekam, semakin detail bayangannya dan rasanya semakin sakit.

Ibu berjalan keluar untuk pergi mengerjakan pekerjaannya di dapur, setelah sebelumnya memerintahku untuk meminum obat dan sarapan yang tersedia di sampingku. Aku kembali berbaring dengan lengan yang bertumpu diatas dahi. Panas. Ya, panas menjalar dari dahi masuk ke kulitku. Aku pernah merasakan ini, lebih dari sepuluh kali. He, tentu saja karena fisikku tidak seperti anak normal pada umumnya. Aku selalu berlindung di balik perhatian kedua orang tuaku dan mengurung diri dari dunia luar yang penuh bahaya.

Kalau diingat-ingat, aku baru bisa keluar dari kamar saat umurku lima tahun, ya. Sungguh langkah awal yang sangat kunanti-nantikan. Aku bahkan tidak bisa bersekolah seperti anak-anak biasa, hanya guru _home-school_ yang datang di saat-saat tertentu. Guru itu, namanya Rosse-_sensei_, hanya datang pada saat diadakannya _test_ kemampuan. Meskipun fisikku lemah, bukan berarti aku tak dapat menggunakan otakku. Aku selalu berhasil mendapatkan nilai sempurna pada_ test_ yang diberikan. Kenapa bisa? Ya, tentu saja karena aku belajar banyak dari buku dan orang lain. Ibu, Ayah, Bibi, Paman, bahkan rekan sesama pembantu di kediaman Akashi ini, mempunyai kelebihan masing-masing pada mata pelajaran tertentu. Buku-buku yang berjejer tinggi di perpustakaan pribadi kediaman Akashi juga banyak memberikanku pengetahuan yang berguna. Ya, aku selalu banyak belajar, bukan karena aku ingin menjadi pintar seperti Seijuurou-sama, tapi karena tidak banyak hal yang bisa kulakukan selain duduk diam membaca buku.

Terkadang aku terpaku melihat potongan seragam yang menggantung di lemari Seijuurou-sama. Aku tidak pernah merasakan memakai pakaian yang sama seperti orang lain, menghilangkan batas kesenjangan ekonomi dan sosial-politik yang ada, hanya pada saat di sebuah jejang ilmu pendidikan yang bagai hukum, begitu adil dan mengutamakan kesamaan derajat. Aku ingin sekali bersekolah, menjadi sosok normal pada umumnya.

Mataku melirik jam yang menggantung di tembok dan waktu ternyata sudah berjalan lama. Sarapan pasti sudah dingin, dan aku sudah merasakan perutku meronta-ronta meminta tambahan nutrisi. Dan kebetulan demamku sudah tak setinggi tadi. Aku mencoba untuk duduk dan kali ini berhasil. Sepotong roti dengan selai _strawberry_ serta susu _vanilla_ mengisi lambungku. Ah, lega rasanya.

*Bak!*

Sebuah bola terpantul sempurna di tembok kamarku yang masuk dari pintu yang terbuka. Bola itu menggelinding mendekat ke arah kakiku, tepatnya di depan hidung Sunny –yang entah kenapa masih menggeliat di ruangan ini. Bola itu berwarna oranye dengan garis hitam yang berpola di kulitnya. Bola basket, ya? Aku pernah melihat bola yang serupa, di kamar Seijuurou-sama. Kalau tidak salah, mereka semua juga berada di klub basket–

"Ah, [Name]-chin~…."

_Eh?_ Mataku menangkap sosok yang tak asing. Pemuda beriris _violet_ itu memasuki wilayah kamarku dengan sedikit menggeser pintu masuk, yang sepertinya terlalu sempit untuk ukuran tubuhnya. Langkahnya mendekat ke arah tempatku terduduk dengan piring roti di pangkuanku. Dia berjongkok mengambil bola di dekat kakiku. Mataku tetap melihat ke arah sepotong roti yang hampir habis di tanganku, tak berani menatapnya. Meskipun aku menatap sepotong roti, mulutku tak berniat melahapnya. Selera makanku hilang entah kemana. Aku hanya bisa melihat kaki jejangnya yang semakin mendekat –eh?

Kudengar gesekan pakaiannya yang menandakan dia bergerak. Dia berjongkok tepat di depanku. Mataku yang awalnya hanya bisa melihat sampai batas kakinya, sekarang didominasi penuh oleh wajahnya dengan surai _violet_ yang sedikit berantakan.

E-eh? Ke-Kenapa ini? Bukankah ia sudah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya –bola basket itu–? Kenapa ia masih berada di sini? Ke-kenapa justru ia mendekat ke arahku?

Aku menutup mata untuk menghilangkan pemandangan penuh parasnya yang tampan, sepasang permata _orchid_ yang memandang kekanak-kanakan, dan surai _violet_-nya yang panjang tersampir pada wajahnya. Aku dapat merasakan tangan kanan-nya berpegangan pada pundakku, sedangkan tangan kirinya –mungkin– masih memegang bola basket itu agar tidak lagi menggelinding, entahlah aku tidak yakin karena aku tidak bisa melihat apapun saat ini. –Eh?

A-apa? A–…..hangat. Aku dapat merasakan napas hangat yang menerpa wajahku. A-apa yang terjadi? Aku dapat merasakan perbedaan suhu yang cukup tinggi, pada dahiku– eh?

Aku memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata dan aku dapat melihatnya dengan sangat jelas, wajahnya, permata _orchid_ miliknya sejajar dengan _grayish-blue_ milikku, dan surainya melambai tersibak angin yang masuk melalui pintu dan jendela yang terbuka, menusuk-nusuk wajahku. Dia menyatukan dahinya dan dahiku, jadi….karena itukah perbedaan suhu antara panas tinggi dan panas normal beradu di dahiku?

Aku tak dapat menahan wajahku yang memerah layaknya apel segar yang baru saja dipetik. Hidungnya sedikit menyentuh hidungku, rasanya geli tetapi secara bersamaan rasanya kepalaku ingin meledakkan diri. Tidak! Ke-kenapa ini? Kenapa aku tak dapat menutup mataku? Permata _orchid_ itu sungguh memenjarakanku supaya tak memalingkan diri ke arah lain. Aku dapat melihatnya, _Orchid_ miliknya yang begitu jernih. Seulas cahaya menampilkan kilatnya, dan warnanya terbiaskan dengan begitu indah.

_Violet_….. suatu warna yang melambangkan kemisteriusan dan keanggunan, tetapi kali ini sesuatu yang mendeskripsikan kekanak-kanakan dan kepolosan. Namun, hanya satu yang bisa kulihat dari cermin matanya saat ini, yaitu diriku sendiri. Sungguh, apakah diizinkan jika warna _grayish-blue_ ini menyatukan pandangan pada warna _violet_ pada satu garis lurus?

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Lima detik.

Sepuluh detik.

Tu-tunggu, kenapa dia masih tetap dalam posisi ini? Padahal aliran darahku sudah memberontak, mengalir dengan sangat cepat. Bahkan, dapat kurasakan jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari jam detikan jam dinding. A-apa yang sebenarnya dilakukannya? Apa yang diinginkannya? Kenapa terus diam? Kenapa tak bicara? Kenapa dia tak menjelaskan apa yang dia lakukan padaku saat ini? Dengan susah payah, kedua tanganku mendorong dada bidangnya, menjauh dariku.

Eh?...

Kenapa aku melakukannya?...

Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Tubuhku bergerak dengan sendirinya. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku sungguh tak mengerti.

–"_...Tolong...__tinggalkan__ aku sendiri...di sini..."_–

Ah, ya, kata-kata itu. Kata-kata terakhir yang belah bibir ini ucapkan padanya saat itu. Dimana ia langsung melangkah pergi setelah aku mengatakannya, meninggalkanku sendirian dibawah langit tak berawan. Ya, benar. Bukankah aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak lagi memiliki keinginan untuk bertemu dengannya?

Aku mengerti. Aku mengerti kenapa tubuh ini secara tak sadar mendorongnya, memperlebar jarak antara kami. Tubuhku bergerak lebih cepat daripada apa yang kupikirkan. Hhhh….. mungkin aku harus berterima kasih kepada tubuh yang sudah terlebih tahu reaksi apa yang harus kulakukan. Jika dia berada jauh, maka aku tidak akan mendekat dan jika dia berada dekat, akulah yang harus menjauh.

"Demammu tinggi, [Name]-chin~."

Lalu, kenapa dengan itu? Kalau ini hanya untuk membuatku bergerak untuk menuju dapur dan menunaikan perjanjian itu, membuatkannya sekeranjang_ cake_, maka aku belum akan bergerak saat ini. Lebih tepatnya mungkin tidak bisa, karena entah kenapa demamku naik lagi, padahal tadi sudah turun.

Tapi perkataanmu itu bukan kata-kata simpati. Kamu tidak khawatir dengan keadaanku bukan?–

"Akan kuambilkan sesuatu. [Name]-chin diamlah disini~"

Mengambil sesuatu?

Dia berjalan keluar dari kamarku, membawa bola basket itu bersamanya. Kali ini, apa lagi yang akan dilakukannya? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti. Aku memakan habis roti yang hampir kulupakan dan meminum obat. Ukh, pahit sekali. Apa tidak ada obat yang memiliki rasa manis?

Aku mendengar berbagai teriakan di luar sana. Oh, ya, jika bola basket itu bisa memantul sampai ke kamarku berarti mereka sedang berada di sekitar sini. Di dekat kamarku memang ada lapangan basket kecil, biasanya Seijuurou-sama berlatih di sana jika cuaca dalam keadaan cerah. Aku berusaha berdiri dan berjalan ke arah luar, meskipun dengan langkah yang sedikit diseret karena demamku yang masih berada pada kisaran 40 derajat celcius. Panas yang cukup tinggi untuk membuat pandanganku buram dan badanku lemas tak berdaya. Tapi rasa penasaran lebih menguasai tubuhku, membuatku tak ragu untuk menatap matahari langsung.

Aku mengintip dari balik pintu kamar. Lima orang pemuda sedang memainkan bola bundar dan seorang perempuan yang baru saja kutemui beberapa hari yang lalu itu, duduk di tepi lantai rumah dan menatap serius ke arah lapangan.

"Oper bolanya, Tetsu."

Pemuda yang paling pendek diantara mereka memberikan_ pass_ ke arah pemuda berkulit _tan_. Tangannya mendorong keras bola oranye itu, layaknya tembakan meriam, dan ditangkap mulus oleh pemuda berkulit _tan_.

Waaahhh….. aku baru kali ini melihat mereka dari jarak sedekat ini. Dan… _pass_ yang pemuda bersurai langit itu lakukan sungguh keren, dan kenapa pemuda bersurai _navy-blue_ itu dapat menangkap _pass_ yang secepat dan sekeras itu?

Pemuda beriris _emerald_ menghadang pemuda _tan_ itu menuju _ring_ lawan, membuat pemuda itu berhenti dan masih dengan posisi men-_drible_ bola basket. Pemuda berkulit _tan_ melakukan perubahan tempo kecepatannya. Dengan gerakan pelan, bola dipantulkan ke tangan kirinya, tumitnya juga ikut mengarah ke kiri tapi dengan cepat bola itu kembali di-_pass_ ke tangan kanannya lalu melesat lari kearah yang berlawanan dengan arahnya yang tadi. _Fake_-nya sungguh cepat dan sempurna sekali. Dengan kekuatan penuh, dia melompat 1,2 meter di depan _ring_ dan –BAK!– melakukan _formless-shoot_ dengan satu tangan.

"Kalau hanya merebut satu angka, aku juga bisa, Aominecchi!"

Pemuda_ blonde_ itu me-_restart_ permainan begitu cepat. Dia mengambil alih bola basket yang terpantul di bawah _ring_. Dia berlari cepat dan dihadang oleh Seijuurou-sama. Pada awalnya pemuda _blonde_ itu berusaha untuk melewatinya, tapi langsung mundur selangkah saat iris madu-nya bertemu dengan sepasang permata _ruby_ yang seolah menghunuskan pedang untuk membunuhnya. Ya, mungkin dia memikirkan cara yang lebih efektif untuk menghadapi Seijuurou-sama yang tak bisa tertipu dengan _fake_ murahan. Pemuda_ blonde_ itu berbalik arah dan beberapa langkah ke arah samping, teknik _turn-around_, lalu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melakukan tembakan _tree-point_ dari luar lingkaran. Namun,

"Kalau hanya itu, aku sudah bisa memprediksinya dengan mudah, Ryouta."

Seijuurou-sama melompat dan berhasil mem-_block_ tembakan itu. Bola itu mengarah pada pemuda beriris _light-blue_ ,yang berdiri dibelakang pemuda_ blonde_. Ternyata, Seijuurou-sama bukan hanya bermaksud untuk mem-_block_ saja, tetapi juga untuk mengirimkan _pass_ pada pemuda itu. Kemampuan Seijuurou-sama dalam memikirkan strategi yang efektif dan efisien memang modal yang paling utama dimilikinya, semua terencana dengan begitu kompleks.

Bola oranye itu di-_pass_ lagi ke arah pemuda berkulit _tan_, namun _pass_ itu segera di-_cut_ oleh pemuda beriris _emerald_. Dari garis batas tengah lapangan atau _center-line_, pemuda itu melompat dan melakukan tembakan _tree-point_. Pemuda _tan_ yang awalnya berniat mem-_block_ tembakan itu, gagal karena bola sudah melayang cepat membentuk pola parabola ke arah _ring_ lawan dan–

"_Shoot_-ku…." Pemuda bersurai hijau itu berbalik arah dan menaikkan kacamatanya dengan tangan kiri, "….tidak akan pernah meleset."

–Bola itu masuk dengan mulus ke dalam _ring_. Padahal jaraknya sangat jauh dari _ring_ tapi dia berhasil memasukkannya bahkan memberi waktu pemuda _blonde_ dan pemuda bersurai hijau itu berlari ke daerahnya dan mengambil posisi _defense_. _Sugoi_…. Padahal mereka hanya berdua, tapi bisa hampir seimbang dengan tim Seijuurou-sama yang beranggotakan tiga orang.

Tunggu, berdua? Jangan-jangan dia belum juga kembali ke lapangan. Lalu kemana dia pergi–

*Tuk!*

"Di-dingin!"

Aku refleks berteriak karena pipiku ditempelkan sesuatu yang suhu-nya sangat berbanding terbalik dengan suhu tubuhku. Sejulur lengan besar miliknya menggenggam sebuah eskrim yang tadi mengecup dingin pipiku. Di tangannya yang satu lagi terdapat satu kantong plastik penuh dengan eskrim berbagai rasa. Dia menyondorkan plastik itu padaku. Dinginnya eskrim yang menyentuh pahaku, menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Aku tidak bisa berpikir, kenapa ia memberikan begitu banyak eskrim kepadaku.

"…_Ano_…." Aku mencoba bertanya dengan mengangkat satu eskrim _cone_ dari kantung itu, "…kenapa…. semua eskrim ini kamu berikan….padaku?"

Bukan sebuah jawaban, dia justru balik bertanya dengan wajah bingung, "Bukankah kamu demam, [Name]-chin~? Panasmu harus didinginkan, karena itu aku memberikanmu eskrim*slurp* dan eskrim tidak pahit seperti obat~."

"Ah, [Name]-chan! Kamu ternyata ada di sini, ya."

"Murasakibara, eskrim itu tidak baik untuk orang yang sedang demam –nodayo."

"Kuambil lagi eskrim-nya!"

"_Mou_~, bilang aja Aominecchi sebenarnya ingin eskrim itu-ssu."

"APA?! Bukan begitu, _Teme_!"

"[Name], bukankah kau masih demam? Harusnya kau jangan keluar kamar dulu–"

"Pffffttt…..Hahahahaha…" Tawaku meledak diantara keributan tujuh orang yang mengelilingiku. Aduhh, kali ini perutku sakit karena tertawa terlalu keras. Semua memandang heran kepadaku yang masih tertawa lagi sambil menyeka setetes air yang berada di pelupuk mata.

Aku tidak pernah tertawa sekeras ini seumur hidupku. Biasanya aku hanya tertawa kecil dan tidak sampai membuatku kesakitan. Inikah rasanya tertawa puas? Perutku memang sakit tapi apa…..? Perasaanku seolah mengambang di udara dan begitu ringan. Aku merasa lega, semua pikiranku ataupun rasa sakit akibat demam menjadi sebuah perasaan yang nyaman. Perasaan yang sangat bebas.

Pemuda beriris _light-blue_ mendekat padaku dan bertanya dengan nada khawatir, "[Name]-san, kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Ma-maaf….. aku kehilangan kendali diriku."

Sungguh, aku tidak tahu ia mendengar teori itu dari siapa, kalau eskrim bisa menurunkan panas. Konyol sekali pemikirannya itu. Kepolosannya itu sungguh lucu dan aku tidak bisa menahan perasaan yang menggelitik ini untuk mengeluarkan suara tawa. Dan lagi aku memang tidak suka obat yang pahit tapi bukan berarti eskrim manis dapat menyembuhkan sakitku. Pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, ada suara lain selain suara penuh aura negatif dari mulutku.

Aku kehilangan kendali untuk tak menanggapi keberadaan pemuda beriris _violet_ itu, untuk tidak lagi merasakan perasaan bahagia saat bersamanya. Hilang sudah, tak meninggalkan bekas.

Semakin lama, aku merasa dia semakin seperti anak kecil. Dia...sama sekali tak merasa melakukan hal yang salah. Semua kata-kata bernada malas yang terucap dari mulut yang selalu mengunyah, mengungkapkan kepolosan dan kujujuran yang ada dalam diri seorang anak kecil.

Aku tidak bisa lagi marah padanya.

Apakah semuanya hanya kesalahpahamanku semata?

"[Name]-chin~" Lagi. Dia memanggil namaku dengan nada manja khas seorang anak kecil. Kenapa aku baru sadar sekarang?

Dia sungguh-sungguh mencemaskan kesehatanku. Dia sudah berusaha untuk mengambil berbagai macam eskrim ini di lemari pendingin di dapur. Ah, ya semua sikapnya itu selama ini telah menolongku. Aku tidak berhak untuk kecewa atas alasannya yang hanya menolongku untuk sekeranjang_ cake_. Faktanya, dia telah menyelamatkanku, bukan? Hanya dia yang terus menolongku. Dia terus berusaha untuk membuatku tak kesakitan lagi. Dia berlari menyelamatkanku. Dia ingin agar aku selalu tak mengepulkan asap pendek-pendek karena penyakit pernapasan. Dia membuatku tenang. Dia membuatku...

"[Name]-chin, sakitnya semakin parah, ya~? Makan eskrim ini, ya. Ini dingin dan sangat manis, lho~."Tubuh besarnya ia tundukkan agar sejajar denganku. Dia menjulurkan eskrim cone yang sudah habis setengahnya.

Kalau kamu meminta dengan nada manja seperti ini, tidak mungkin aku menolaknya kan.

"Terima kasih," lalu kujilat eskrim yang masih dipegangnya itu, rasa_ vanilla, chocolate_, dan saus _blueberry_. Begitu dingin dan...lembut,

"*slurp.*...manis."

Ya, rasanya sangat manis.

Manis sekali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**Ini benar2 kali pertama aku bikin cerita romance. Sebenernya kerasa gak sih romance-nya? Aku jadi ragu sendiri -_-. **

**Dan penjelasan saat Kisedai 'three on two' itu ngerti gak? Aku gak pernah menjelaskan alur sebuah pertandingan karena kupikir itu sulit, tapi aku nekat sekarang. Kalau kalian pikir itu bisa dimengerti, pas chapter lain saat ada pertandingan maka gak bakalan aku skip dan aku jelasin detail. Emang sih ngabisin banyak halaman, dan gak nyambung sama romance, tapi ngetik pertandingan mereka itu membuat suatu kepuasan tersendiri lho.**

**See you next chapter. (Setelah lebaran, ya. Aku mau hiatus aja selama puasa.)**

**Sign, **

**Tanaka Aira**


End file.
